I always loved you
by Volleyball3Girl
Summary: What Azula thought of her mother and possibly what made her go crazy


**I always loved you**

**Sorry for any misspellings im on my grandma's computer and its a dinosaur and wont let me do anything right. Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA**

"Mom!" A little Zuko came running around the corner.

"What is it honey?" Ursa asked.

"A turtleduck bit me again!"

"Why would it do that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh really. Well I guess I'll have to teach that turtleduck a few lessons for messing with my son." Ursa picked Zuko up and pretended to fight him. She carried him around the corner to the little pond in the garden.

I watched the whole thing. I felt tears forming behind my eyes. _'No!' _I thought _'Crying shows weakness. I don't need mothers love. I have fathers.' _**'but' **I argued with myself **'father only loves you because you're a prodigy. Mothers love is real.' **_'No its not!' _For the first time in my life I was jealous of Zuko.

"Fathers gunna kill you." I went into Zuko's room. "I heard everything. Grandfather Azulon said that father had to know the pain of losing a firstborn son, by killing you."

"Go away Azula!" Zuko said.

"It's true."

"Whats true?" Ursa can through the door.

"That dad's gunna kill Zuko." I said acting innocent.

"Azula come with me." I was angry for a moment that someone was telling me what to do but eventually left behind mother, but not before I heard "Azula always lies. Azula always lies."

"Now tell me everything." Ursa said to me.

"Well I stayed behind after father said that he should be Fire Lord since Lu-Ten died. Grandfather Azulon said that father should know what its like to lose a firstborn son, by killing Zuko." I finished.

Ursa's eyes got big at this. "Thank you, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and left.

I awoke with a start. My mother was in front of me. "I love you, sweetie, never forget that. Be nice to your brother." She hugged me for the last time an left.

The next morning I awoke to find mother missing and grandfather dead. I found Zuko in the garden crying. I was about to go mock him when I heard _'be nice to your brother.' _I left him and went to find father. Grandfather Azulons funeral was quick and I was glad that all the people left. Father started being especially cruel to Zuko. Not that I cared.

Zuko was banished today! I was so happy when father gave him that scar. He sent him on an imaginary quest for the avatar! I am celebrating being an only child. _'Azula this is wrong.' _A voice in my head warned. **'No its not! Stay out of my life mother!'**

Dreams of my mother disappearing kept coming back for more. I wish they would just go away! Father sent me to find Zuko and my fuddyduddy uncle. Their traitors so I have to bring them back as prisoners. I had the worst dream yet that night.

After my crew failed to capture the traitors I found some old friends. Mai and Ty-Lee. _'They were such sweet girls' _**'Stay out of this!' **_'I remember when you tricked Zuko into falling into Mai. So cute.' _**'Shut up!'**

We took down Ba-Sing-Se. I did it all by my self. _'Zuko helped.' _**'Of course he did. You always loved him more!' **_'I love you both Azula'_

Father is trusting me with his Fire Lord position after Zuko betrayed us all. I am going to be Fire Lord! I had to fire all my servants. They couldn't be trusted. _'You use fear to control them Azula. Like you did your friends Mai and Ty-Lee.' _**'What choice did I have trust is for fools. Even you fear me.' **_'No. I love you Azula.' _I broke the mirror.

Zuzu put me in prison. I am to stay here the rest of my life. I know fathers coming for me. We'll escape and rule the world again. The avatar took away my bending, but i still do the stances. I think my bending will come back to me if i keep doing it.

I've been in this cell all my life. I am an old woman who has never known love. _'I love you Azula' _For the first time in my life i cried for my mother. Zuzu had found her dead years ago. That was the one things father kept from me. Since i am old i can feel life slipping away from me. With my last breath i screamed "I love you mother!" And the world went black.

**A/N: What did you think? I know its sad that Ursa was killed though. Press the button. ^_^**


End file.
